Dragged Into Hell
by MovieVillain
Summary: Jodie ends up confronting her abusive adoptive father, Philip Holmes, after Aiden strangled him. In the end, Philip himself got a punishment that he didn't expect to have.


It was another night for Jodie was sleeping until Susan woke her up.

"Jodie, wake up," the woman shook her to wake up. "Wake up!"

"What is it?" the young girl woke up from her sleep.

"Your father... has completely gone mad," Nathan responds as he entered the room as well. He also locked the door. "Ever since you tried to strangle him when he and his wife tried to leave you under my care, he's been having nightmares about the incident. Since then, he talked about wanting to kill you because he thinks you're evil and a monster like what he said before he left."

Suddenly, a knock came into the door.

"Nathan! Are you in there?!" Philip's voice boomed. "Is Jodie in there?!"

"Come on, we need to get out of here," Nathan holds Jodie's hand to guide her.

"Jodie! Jodie!" Philip knocked twice, but the door isn't answering, so he resorts to violence by using an axe to break through the inside. As he broke through a section of it, he sticks his face at it, and Jodie could see how mad her abusive adoptive father has become. In fact, he has become like Jack Torrance from The Shining. "Here's Daddy!"

With an insane grin on the man's face, his left hand reaches on the doorknob, only for Susan to stab it with a knife.

"AAAH!" the man screamed as he got his bloody hand out of the object and holding it with pain written on it. He turned to his wife. "What the hell are you doing, Susan?! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I was, until I noticed of what you're doing at the moment!" Susan proclaimed, staring at her husband's eyes as she saw something sinister about him. "I see now. I finally see the 'real' you, Philip. You don't care about me or Jodie! You only care about yourself!"

Wasting no time, Nathan opened the door while Philip is distracted and he tackles him as a diversion for Susan to leave the room with Jodie. The alarm blared from the latter breaking into the facility. The DPA scientist is trying to keep the madman pinned down, but it doesn't last long with Philip escaping immediately.

Susan carried Jodie outside of the facility, trying to escape Philip's wrath. She went for her keys to open the driver's seat of her car, but before she could do so...

"Mom, help me!" the young girl screamed as the man now has his grip on her, not to mention he's carrying a kitchen knife from his right hand.

"Got you now, you little monster!" Philip snarled.

"No, Philip!" Susan pleaded.

"Stay out of this, Susan!"

With her pleas being ignored, she resorted into grabbing her husband to save her adopted daughter.

"Son of a bitch!" she cried.

"Keep out of this, Susan!" Philip struggled. "Get off me!"

After a few seconds of struggling against her, Philip manages to toss her aside to the garbage cans. He turns his attention to Jodie next and he has her pinned down with the knife on his hand, ready to kill her.

"Any last words?" he snarled on her face.

"Aiden, help me, please!" Jodie begged for the poltergeist to help her in this situation.

Good thing Aiden answered her pleas just as Philip is raising his knife in the air, ready for him to kill the monster he thought the girl was. In fact, he pulled his knife away and pushed him away from her telekinesis. This allows Jodie to escape his grasp. Running out of options, Philip turned his attention to his wife as he holds her hostage and threatens her with the knife.

"I'll kill her, Jodie! I swear to God, I'll kill her!" the man looked like he's now getting desperate. He tried to calm himself down, yet he looked tense. "Look, just give yourself up, Jodie, and I'll let her go."

No response came out.

"Jodie? Jodie?" Philip said with confusion before his knife is being pulled once again, not to mention he's being pushed again, and that releases Susan from his grip as she runs away. He stole his wife's keys to make the escape, but he gets punched before he could do so, and Aiden did it. Jodie comes out of the bush, tired from running away. She decided to confront her abusive adoptive father instead.

Outmatched, he tried throwing his knife at her, only for an energy shield to form around her, thanks to Aiden. He tried to throw a nearby construction hook at her, but it seems that backfired as well. Jodie realizes that his hook is now about to hit Philip. Despite all the abuse he had done to her, she attempted to rescue him. Unfortunately, it's too late as he saw the hook is coming at his direction and is impaled from it. Jodie looked away from the damage, and Philip died from it.

The fight is now over.

Just then, something came out of Philip's dying body, and that is his spirit. Not only his wounds weren't present like in his physical body, but also he has regained his sanity upon his death as he calmed down and trying to make sense of what's happening next.

"...Jodie?" he turned to the little girl calmly.

"Oh, Dad..." Jodie said sadly while looking teary-eyed.

As he saw her like this, Philip realized something is not right. He looked from behind him to see his own impaled body. Horrified at this, he turned to her, waiting for an answer, and all she could do is nod silently.

There's no doubt about it.

He has died.

As he tried to come into the terms of the revelation, Jodie heard mournful cries as she saw the same entities that attacked her on that night before she met Nathan arriving at the scene. She looked calm at this because it wasn't the first time she saw them when the spirit of a bad person appeared in front of her. She knows they're not coming for her.

They're coming for Philip Holmes.

Jodie backed away as she feels like she can't help him from this situation, and neither Aiden will. The only thing she could do now is watch him being punished by the dark entities for all the evil he had done, including his abuse towards her. After a few seconds of attacking him, they dragged Philip, who is left screaming at their mercy, into a dark area before pulling him below the ground, as if they're dragging him into the place where bad people like him will be tortured for eternity after death.

Hell.

Seeing what just happened remind Jodie of the scene of the movie that starred the late Patrick Swayze, Ghost, where his character's traitorous friend gets dragged into Hell by the same dark spirits that took his accomplice's spirit with them upon death for all the evil he had done, including his murder. Just then, Jodie is greeted with a hug from Susan.

"It's okay, Jodie. It's okay," the woman assured her adoptive child.

Nathan arrives on the scene to watch silently on the moment between them.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think of the story? I made the references from the films, The Shining and Ghost.  
**


End file.
